


VID: My own destroyer

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Fanvids, Fic Trailer, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One minute is enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: My own destroyer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Bang 2009 - My Own Destroyer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13664) by jacyevans. 



**Details:** SPN | 1.46 | "This night" by Black Lab  
**Download:** 21mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wodmmnw2jtm)

**Password:** bigbang

Please visit my [livejournal post](http://mithborien.livejournal.com/91797.html) to see the full range of art I did.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's Big Bang time again and despite reading many hundreds and thousands of words of Big Bang fic I've managed to get my own art ready. But I find Big Bang to be an enormous amount of fun so thank you to the Mods for setting it up. It is a giant challenge you run but you always manage to pull it off so thanks again. And thank you to jacyevans for writing her story. If you haven't read it you should go do that first because my art probably gives stuff away. I wouldn't have been able to make the art I did if I wasn't first inspired by the story so congratulations jacyevans, it is a great story :)
> 
> I had I lot of fun with this vid because I was going for a more thematic and atmospheric style which was somewhat easier for me than a more linear vid. And it's fun playing with effects.
> 
> One problem I did have was the fact (I'm going to assume people have all ready read the story) that Dean essentially spent the story wearing someone else's face which as you can guess was not something I incorporated into the vid. Two reasons. The first, doing so, well, it would be really difficult and I'm lazy. The second, slightly more pretentious reason, is that in my mind Dean still sees himself as Dean, so the Dean in the vid is how he still sees himself regardless of being a demon. Yeah, that totally works :P
> 
> Although, the biggest problem I had was getting Dean's eye to go black and look good. Something I decided to do at the last minute which is not something I would recommend. Oops. But I am pleased with how that effect turned out.
> 
> I'm quite pleased with how the vid turned out as a whole actually :)


End file.
